


TrashyTalk

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip at the IMDB causes a big change in Jared and Jensen's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	TrashyTalk

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Takes place during S3  
> 2) This was posted on the IMDB when Jared was dating Sandy McCoy: **Jared and Sandy are no longer engaged. Over the weekend he admitted cheating on her repeatedly with strippers and cocktail waitresses and wanted to admit it to Sandy and make things right so he can move on with a Friday The 13th co-star he is interested in.** The post has long since been taken down, but it did inspire this, because I enjoy living in a fantasy world where J2 is real. And as (I hope) we all (now) know, the IMDB is well known for it's accurate information, the same as the _Weekly World News_. Next up, I am sure you will be reading that Jensen is dumping Danneel and running off into the Canadian Rockies to set up house with Bigfoot.  
>  3) I have met Sandy McCoy and she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Just wanted to throw that out there.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't personally know Jared or Jensen, their friends, family, hairdressers, landlords, mechanics or dog groomers. I don't know Kripke or the rest of TPTB either, but would like to get them alone for five minutes to have a **chat** about how they treat the boys. And beg for Sam/Dean on-screen.**

**++++++++++**

**Ring**

Jensen cracked one eye open and closed it.

**Ring**

He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

**Ring**

Jensen groaned and vowed to kill whoever was calling him at o'dark thirty in the morning.

_"Hey, you've reached Jensen at home. I, like Supernatural, am on hiatus, and if this is you Eric, I'm going Dean Winchester all over your ass for making my Mom cry."_

**BEEP**

_"J-J-Jensen...it's...it's me...."_

One eye cracked open again at the sound of Jared's voice.

_"I know it's early, but I really need to talk and...never mind. Sorry to bother you."_

Jensen opened his other eye, wondering why Jared was calling him in the middle of the night. 'If it was that important, he would have left a message,' he thought, and rolled over. He had just about fallen asleep again when his phone rang. "Fucking Grand Central Station," he growled to himself. Thinking it was Jared again, he picked up the phone. "Why are you calling me so early, Jay?"

"It's not Jared, sleeping beauty," Jeff said, "and you really need to pick up the phone when he calls you."

"Huh?"

"Jen, I just got a call from him, and he's upset because you didn't pick up your phone."

Jensen was semi-awake. "He's a big boy, Jeffy, if you didn't notice."

"He's in a bar, by himself and he's been drinking."

"Jared doesn't go to bars by himself and he's not a drinker." Jensen was **wide** awake now. "Where is he? And why did he call you?"

"He's at Yagger's and he wanted me to come get him. I told him I was in LA, and he hung up."

"HE'S WHERE?!" Jensen was sure he heard wrong.

"Yagger's. I tried to call him back, but either he shut his phone off or his battery died." Jeff paused. "Jensen, are you going to get him?"

Jensen was already half-dressed. "Oh yeah. I'll call you later."

"You do that, because you know I won't sleep until I know he's okay." 

Jeff hung up and Jensen was putting his sneakers on, muttering to himself. "Yagger's. Out of all the places...." He flew out of his apartment and didn't even wait for the elevator, running the seven flights down. "Drunk. Why is he drunk?" He got in his car, gunning the engine. "I'm going to kill him for interrupting a good night's sleep...and one hell of a hot dream." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Jensen pulled up in front of Yagger's, parking right in front and leaving his standard placard on the dashboard to avoid a parking ticket:

_My battery died, I will pick up my car in the morning._

He didn't know why he put it there; even the local cops avoided the place. Jensen stood outside for a few minutes, listening to the shouting and crashes from inside. 

"Yeah, just another night in there."

He tended to avoid this particular bar unless he was with Jeff and Jim, two of the wildest brawlers he knew. Yes, Jensen liked to brawl himself, but only if he was with friends. And as for Jared, he did his share of fighting, but as a norm, he just sat at the table, drinking a Pepsi...his usual job was designated driver. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside and quickly ducked as a beer bottle came flying at him. He waded through a couple of fist fights as he made his way to the bar, and decked one guy who threw a punch at him. Finally getting there he signaled the bartender. "Hey, I'm looking for a friend of mine, he called for a ride."

"What's he look like?" the bartender asked.

"Mop of brown hair, hazel eyes...."

"That could be anybody."

Jensen sighed. "He's the size of a small mountain and you probably carded him."

"Oh yeah," the bartender smiled. "The baby-faced kid."

"That would be him," Jensen smiled back. "Where is he?"

"In the back, shooting pool."

"He's shooting **pool**?" Jensen let that sink in. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I told him not to try to hustle anybody, didn't want that pretty face of his all messed up."

"Thanks." As Jensen walked to the rear, he avoided a few punches, but couldn't avoid a guy who copped a feel. He grabbed the guy by the collar, said, "Don't ever do that," and knocked him over a table. Once he got to the back, he had no problem finding Jared. Jared's head could be seen above all the others. "Hey, Gargantua," Jensen teased. "Thy chariot awaits."

"Just a sec," Jared said. "I'm busy." He stared at the guy across the table. "Two into the five, both in there." He pointed the cue stick at the corner pocket, took aim and made his shot. "Eight into the side." Making the last shot, he picked up a stack of bills. "You lose."

"You hustled me." The loser got in Jared's face.

Jensen was about to intervene and put his hands on a nearby chair, ready to bust it over the guy's head.

Jared brought himself to his full height. "And your point is....?"

The man was obviously drunk and had not noticed Jared's height previously, because his eyes slowly moved up and he realized Jared towered over him by a good four inches. "It's cool, you won fair and square."

"Damn straight." Jared folded the bills and put them in his back pocket. "Dickwad." He turned to Jensen and grinned. "JEN! YOU CAME!"

"Jeff called me, said you'd been drinking and that you were here."

"Yep, I is here," Jared laughed. 

"Why are you here, Jay?"

"Uh, to drink and hustle pool?" Jared poured himself a shot of bourbon. 

"I can see that, and I meant **why**."

"I broke up with Sandy, Jen," Jared nodded swiftly. "IMDB message board. Me and some strippers, me and a couple of cocktail waitresses, and I admitted it to her, along with the rest of the post also."

"Jared, I read that post. It wasn't true, even I knew that. Why would you go and admit to something like that?"

Jared poured another shot of bourbon. "You read it, Jensen?"

"Yeah." Jensen flushed pink. "I, uh...I sometimes read the message boards. Weird stuff there." He poured himself a shot and kicked it back. "It also said you wanted to get going on a relationship with one of your movie co-stars."

"Well, that part was a bit of an untruth. I do want to get something going with a co-star, but not from the movie." Jared went back to the pool table and looked around. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah, me." Jensen picked up a stick. "Rack 'em up."

Jared broke, and began to knock the balls in one after the other. "See, I've been looking for a reason to break up with her, and I figured posting something like this was perfect." He missed a shot and motioned for Jensen to take his turn. 

" **You** posted it?" Jensen shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "I happen to know that Sandy reads those message boards and takes it all as gospel."

"O-kay." Jensen knocked a ball in. "So if it's not a movie co-star, who is it? Sam Smith? Nicki?"

"Nope."

Jensen knocked another ball in. "Then who? What's her face, who played Corey or Dori, or whatever the character's name was?"

"Rory," Jared corrected, "and no, I have no interest in Alexis Bledel."

Jensen took another shot and missed. "Then who?"

Jared lined up his shot, the ball went in and he lined up another shot. "It was right there in front of me this whole time and I just had to admit it to myself." He missed the next shot. "Your turn."

Jensen lined up his own shot. "So tell me, buddy, who is she?" He pulled back the cue stick. 

"You."

Jensen hit the cue ball so hard it bounced off the pool table and flew across the room, smashing a beer bottle a guy was holding. "WHAT?!"

"My turn." Jared smirked and snatched up another white ball.

"Me?" Jensen's voice cracked. 

"Yes, you, Jensen." Jared knocked two balls in with one shot.

Before Jensen could reply, he was spun around and lifted off the ground. 

"You broke my beer bottle," a big guy snarled.

"I'll buy you a case," Jensen choked out.

One of the guy's friends came over. "I know you. You're that pansy-assed actor who plays a ghostbuster." He looked over at Jared. "And you're the one who plays his fruity brother."

"That would be me," Jared said, knocking the last two balls in. "And he's not a pansy," Jared added. He put the cue stick down, walked over and punched the guy in the face. "Who's the fruit now?"

The first guy, still holding onto Jensen, pulled back his fist, but Jensen ducked and his fist hit the wall. "OWW!" 

"You missed." Jensen laughed, grabbed Jared by the arm and turned around to leave. Before they could get two steps away, they were faced with a few more big guys. 

"So," Jared shrugged, "should we channel Dean and Sam? 'Cause I think that's the only way we're getting out of here."

"Why not?" Jensen agreed and charged the group of men. 

Punches were thrown back and forth, but the dialogue kept coming. 

"You really love me?" Jensen asked as he punched somebody in the stomach. 

"Sure do!" Jared nodded as he ducked to avoid a punch in the face. 

"How long?" Jensen picked up a chair and broke it over somebody's head.

Jared took a hit in the gut and bent over, but quickly regained his momentum and barreled into two men, knocking them both over and throwing wild punches. "I think..." punch, "...forever." He avoided a fist. "But I knew you felt the same..." punch, "...since that day we were filming _Hell House_..." duck and weave, "...and you checked me out in that towel."

Jensen froze, happily sighing as the memory of that day came to his mind; he turned and saw the beer bottle coming at him, but it never connected. 

Jared grabbed the guy's arm, spun him around and coldcocked him. "So, you wanna get out of here and get horizontal with me?"

"Ohhellyes!" Jensen nodded furiously and knocked the last guy off his feet. He glanced around at the six men who were laying on the floor, rolled his eyes, snickered and said, "Who's the pansy-assed fruity actor now?"

"My hero," Jared sighed theatrically.

"Let's go, Jay, before they get up and want to go another round."

"Okayfine!" Jared was almost bouncing toward the exit. 

"Two years," Jensen murmured to himself. "We did _Hell House_ two years ago." He managed to get outside, finding Jared leaning against his car. 

"I had to admit it to me first, before I could admit it to you," Jared said quietly. "Please tell me I wasn't hallucinating."

"You weren't hallucinating." Jensen palmed his face. "We could have been...two years is a lot of time to make up for."

Jared perked up. "Does this mean we can have sex now?"

Jensen opened the door. "Get in the car."

Jared got in and by the time Jensen joined him five seconds later, he was a wreck. "Please tell me we'll have sex now. I wanna have sex with you. I wanna get on my knees, take down your pants and swallow your cock until I gag. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week." He slid over. "I wanna ride you until your dick falls off, until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name." He licked Jensen's neck and put his hand between Jensen's legs. "You're hard for me."

Jensen turned to face him. "You're a virgin with men, Jared, that I know."

"I...I've been studying about gay sex!" Jared nodded in a _so there_ motion. "I know what to do!"

Jensen started the car and motioned Jared to his own seat. "Put your seatbelt on. And what did you study?" He began to drive as Jared mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Another mumble. " **Wincest**? You've been reading **Wincest**?"

"Uh-huh." Jared grinned. "I like _Wincest_."

"I read it too, Jay, but it's not exactly a manual for gay sex."

"But those writers seem so knowledgeable."

"Sometimes." Jensen reached out with his right hand and rubbed Jared's neck. "But there's a lot more to making love than a tube of lube, a blow-job and a cock up your ass."

"There's touching," Jared said with a shy smile.

"Lots of touching," Jensen agreed.

"And kissing, I like kissing," Jared added.

"I like kissing also."

"And shower-sex," Jared was grinning again. 

"How about we start with the bed and work our way to the shower, okay?"

"Okay! Whose place are we going to?"

"Mine," Jensen told him. "It's closer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Jensen's apartment building and had no sooner gotten in the main entrance when Jared shoved Jensen against the wall and kissed him. 

"Jared...take it easy," Jensen panted out. 

"You said you liked kissing." Jared leaned down and stole Jensen's breath, molding his body against Jensen's. "You're a good kisser."

"You too, baby."

"Baby, I so like that." Jared leaned in for more, but Jensen ducked under his arm. 

"You keep that up, we're not going to make it upstairs, let alone to the bedroom." 

"I'll behave." Jared pushed his hands in his pockets. "I have patience."

'God give me strength,' Jensen thought to himself.

They stepped into the elevator and by the time the doors opened on the seventh floor, Jared's shirt had been ripped down the middle, his hair was mussed and his pants were undone. 

"I ran out of patience." Jensen was licking his lips as he took Jared by the hand and pulled him to the apartment. He had no sooner opened the door that Jared slammed it shut and dropped to his knees. 

"Practice makes perfect." He undid Jensen's pants, mouthing his cock through the boxers. "Can I suck you off?"

Jensen kicked off his sneakers, letting his pants fall and stepping out of them. "Oh, yeah, feel free."

Jared's mouth covered his cock, sucking it down to the root, making the most perverse slurping sounds. 

"Jared...Jay, stop...you gotta stop."

Jared pulled back and stared up at Jensen, looking like a hurt puppy. 

"No, no, Jay, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. It was great, but...God, I was gonna come and I want inside you when I do." He took Jared by the upper arms, pulling him up. "Let's go to bed."

"Bed, yeah," Jared nodded, "bed is good."

They both stripped along the way and were naked by the time they made it to the bed. 

Jared lay down, a smile on his face. "Sex now?"

Jensen knelt beside him. "No, baby, making love." Jensen ghosted his fingers up Jared's chest, featherlight touches designed to relax him. He reached over to the nightstand and took out a tube of lube. "We need this."

Jared looked from Jensen to the lube and back again. "I...I thought...you've been with men before?" He paused, looking away. "Of course you have."

"Jared, look at me." Jared turned to face him, and saw that Jensen was smiling. "If you ask me a question, let **me** answer, okay?" At Jared's nod, he continued. "No, I haven't been with a man before, but I...I'm a bit of a voyeur and I've watched." He put his finger to Jared's lips as Jared opened his mouth. "The lube is here because Danneel liked to get kinky is all. I'm just as much a novice as you are."

"I'm glad," Jared smiled, quickly adding, "not that I wouldn't have been happy if you'd done it before, but...."

"You're babbling, you're cute when you go off on a rant, and I'm just as happy to be your first as to have you as mine." He shifted Jared onto his stomach and slicked himself, moving between Jared's legs. "It's only me, never hurt you." He slowly eased in, watching the thick head enter, hearing an audible pop. God, Jared was tight.

"It hurts, Jensen."

"The pain goes away, Jay. You just have to trust me."

"I d-do," Jared stammered.

"Jared, you have to relax. I can't do this if you don't calm down."

"Trying, Jen." Jared's voice shook.

"Try harder," Jensen told him, more sharply then he intended to.

Jared's eyes met his and he nodded, but looked miserable.

Jensen pulled out, taking Jared into his arms. He turned Jared on his side, stroking him gently, his free hand caressing his ass, easing Jared open again. As Jared calmed, Jensen whispered in his ear, "It's going to be good, lover; going to be sweet and beautiful." He began to push in again. "That's it...gonna be gentle with you." He played with Jared's dick as he eased in, thumb rubbing the head. "Deep breaths, baby, nice deep breaths." He got in about halfway and paused, kissing the nape of Jared's neck. "You okay?" At Jared's nod, Jensen slid further, rotating his hips, slowly rolling Jared back onto his stomach, keeping an ear out for any sounds of pain; when he got none, he edged Jared to his knees, pulled out a bit and slid back in. 

Jared's eyes rolled back, soft moans coming from his lips.

Jensen kept stroking him, allowing Jared to set the rhythm, picking up the pace only when Jared urged him on. He got lost in his own little world, watching his cock slide in and out. His eyes drifted shut and his whole body relaxed....

"MOVE JENSEN!" 

Jensen blinked, realizing he'd stilled his movements. Draping himself over Jared's body, hands gripping Jared's shoulders, he pistoned his hips, driving deeper, his grip the only thing preventing Jared from smashing into the headboard. "Jay, baby, you're so beautiful." He slowed down, easing out, teasing, slowly sliding in, drawing out the pleasure, making up for two wasted years. Jared's soft moans and the muscles currently milking his cock brought him back out of his thoughts. 

"Touch me," Jared whimpered, almost begging.

Jensen did just that, stroking him fast, matching the pace of his cock thrusting in and out. 

"OHFUCKYES!" Jared spurted cream all over Jensen's fist.

"So hot around me...I can't...I...OH GODDDD!" Jensen came quicker than he'd wanted to, with no warning, breaths panted, collapsing atop Jared. "Oh Jesus, that was....Jared, you okay?"

"Fucking intense," Jared grinned. 

Jensen eased out, rolling onto his back. "Dead...I'm dead."

"Can we do it again?"

"What?" Jensen was still catching his breath. "Wait a few. I gotta rest for a minute or five."

Jared moved his hand along their bodies. "Sticky."

"I'll get a cloth and clean us up." He gave Jared another kiss and went to the bathroom, washing the come from his body and returning to do the same for Jared. He found Jared out cold, cleaned him, and tossed the cloth into the bathroom. Jensen then sent a text message to Jeff, letting him know all was well and he'd call tomorrow. Getting into bed, he spooned up behind Jared, his arm around Jared's waist. To his surprise, Jared moved his arm over Jensen's and he pulled Jensen closer. 

"Love you, Jen."

"Love you too, Jay."

And of course they lived happily ever after, as they always do in my fics, and in that little corner of my personal fantasyland....

**The End**


End file.
